


Senza poter guarire

by Alley



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode 4x08 Related, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alley/pseuds/Alley
Summary: [dal testo]“Cristo, Andrés: mi hai detto chemorirai. Forse per te non ha importanza, ma io vorrei solo infilarmi in un jet e girare il mondo fino a trovare il medico che abbia la stramaledetta cura.”
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín
Comments: 12
Kudos: 51





	Senza poter guarire

Dirlo a Sergio non era stato difficile. Andrés lo conosceva abbastanza da sapere cosa aspettarsi da lui: lo shock iniziale, poi la ricerca di una qualche sperimentazione clinica utile a far risplendere un ultimo barlume di speranza e infine la razionalità che subentra e lo porta a mettersi a disposizione per qualsiasi cosa gli occorra. Sa di poter sempre contare sulla mano tesa di suo fratello; sa di essere fortunato ad averlo.

Dirlo a Tatiana era stato come sbrigare un affare di poco conto. Non la conosceva abbastanza da sapere come l’avrebbe presa, ma se avesse ritrattato il proposito di sposarlo Andrés se ne sarebbe fatto una ragione senza crucci né rimpianti. Tatiana era stata meravigliosamente utile, nell’arco di tempo che avevano trascorso assieme, ma non era mai diventata indispensabile. Sono soltanto due le persone a meritarsi quella qualifica per Andrés e, oltre a Sergio, l’altra è l'aspetto che più lo spaventa dell'intera faccenda.

Si tratta di Martìn. Andrés lo conosce come conosce se stesso, ma non sa quale della gamma di possibilità che gli prospetta la sua immaginazione si troverà a fronteggiare quando arriverà il suo turno. Martìn potrebbe andarsene sbattendo la porta, urlare fino a perdere la voce, chiudersi in un silenzio ostile e rancoroso.

Andrés è pronto a prendere qualsiasi cosa gli verrà data. Ciò per cui non è pronto è il dopo, quello che seguirà alla reazione immediata che qualche ora basterà a stemperare. Non è pronto a Martìn che si lascia consumare, che subisce nello spirito quello che Andrés subirà nel corpo quando la malattia avanzerà abbastanza da gettare radici nella parte più profonda di lui.

Non vuole che allunghi i suoi artigli anche su Martìn, eppure, sente che avverrà con la stessa inevitabilità del verdetto che i medici hanno impietosamente emanato.

*

Andrés e Martìn sono seduti attorno a quello che è stato adibito a tavolo da lavoro. Da quando si sono stabiliti al monastero è diventato la loro dimensione quotidiana, il fulcro attorno al quale ruotano le loro giornate.

Il tavolo è costantemente ricoperto da grafici, fogli, mappe, cibo che Martìn si preoccupa di preparare perché il cervello non sia costretto a funzionare senza sostentamento e vino che di tanto in tanto tira fuori perché una rapina si progetta in allegria, non va bene essere perennemente sobri.

A volte il silenzio in cui ciascuno esegue i rispettivi compiti viene interrotto soltanto dal fruscio delle carte e dallo scorrere leggero delle penne che le solcano, poi ci sono quelle in cui è spezzato da discussioni riguardo a difficoltà particolarmente ostiche da risolvere o quelle – nemmeno troppo rare - in cui Martìn tira fuori dal nulla un commento inappropriato o dice una sciocchezza per il puro gusto di farlo. Quando accade, Andrés lo invita a tornare serio e a tenere gli scherzi per dopo, ma il sorriso con cui accompagna il monito smentisce lo sdegno che prova a simulare senza troppa convinzione.

Qualche volta il tavolo diventa persino un letto. C’è stato quel giorno in cui Andrés non ha voluto saperne di barattare il lavoro con il sonno - la parte del piano relativa al cavou richiedeva di essere rifinita e portata a compimento - e si è svegliato con una guancia premuta contro il legno e una coperta adagiata sopra le spalle. Il _grazie_ materializzatosi nella sua mente quando Martìn è apparso con due tazze di caffè fumanti si è andato ad aggiungere alle tante cose che Andrés gli ha taciuto nel corso degli anni e che Martìn avrebbe meritato di sentirsi dire.

Il momento che stanno condividendo seduti a quello che è diventato a tutti gli effetti il _loro_ tavolo sembra uguale agli altri che sono trascorsi da quando hanno instaurato quella routine, eppure, in realtà, è lo spartiacque che cambierà per sempre ogni cosa.

“Dobbiamo velocizzare le operazioni.” L’osservazione è fatta in maniera semplice e pratica. Martìn non smette nemmeno di arrovellarsi sulla serie di numeri scarabocchiata sul foglio che ha davanti, quando gliela sente muovere. Probabilmente pensa che sia uno sprono a non battere la fiacca, un invito rivolto a entrambi a procedere a ritmi più serrati. Da parte di Andrés non è una scelta casuale quella di ricorrere a un’introduzione scevra di anticipazioni. Se lo è espressamente raccomandato: niente preamboli drammatici, niente suspense, niente esitazioni. Non c’è una platea di spettatori a cui svelare un risvolto inatteso – sarebbe infinitamente più semplice, se fosse così – ma solo Martìn alle prese con conti che per chiunque altro sarebbe impossibile far quadrare. Per un momento, Andrés è profondamente irritato all’idea di doverlo disturbare mentre li esegue, ma poi il momento passa e arriva quello della verità. “Non possiamo metterci anni a completare il piano, considerando che me ne restano due o tre.”

Con la coda dell’occhio, Andrés scorge Martìn immobilizzarsi. “Di che parli?” gli domanda Martìn, sollevando cautamente la testa.

Prima di fronteggiarlo, Andrés soffoca il pentimento e indossa l’espressione più neutrale di cui dispone. Quando parla, è come se elargisse una semplice informazione di servizio, un fatto che non ha bisogno di commenti né di spiegazioni. “Ho una malattia degenerativa. Tre anni è il massimo che i medici mi hanno dato.”

L’espressione di Martìn si spacca come una lastra di vetro vittima di una pressione improvvisa. Andrés finge che il suo cuore non si sia frantumato allo stesso modo e torna a dedicarsi al grafico che stava studiando. Mentre guarda la tabella senza vederla, avverte lo sguardo di Martìn puntato insistentemente addosso. Non è qualcosa a cui non sia abituato, ma stavolta non ci sono in ballo interesse o reverenza, né la voglia di rubare dettagli che in maniera scoperta sarebbe difficile raccogliere; stavolta gli occhi di Martìn sono un peso che grava sopra le spalle di Andrés e gli mettono voglia di scappare fino a seminarli.

Per togliersi dall’impaccio, Andrés afferra la nota posizionata al centro del tavolo e la porge a Martìn. “Rivedi questi calcoli” dice in tono perentorio, con il capo che è già tornato a chinarsi. “Sono sbagliati.”

*

Per la prima volta da quando gli è stato prescritto, Andrés estrae la fiala contenente il medicinale e la siringa da utilizzare per somministrarselo. Mentre lo fa scorrere nel cilindro, osserva il liquido trasparente con una specie di riluttanza. I medici gliel’hanno venduto come un palliativo miracoloso, ma la verità è che è una toppa messa sopra uno strappo impossibile da ricucire, una sostanza creata apposta per aggiustare qualcosa di irrimediabilmente rotto: la definizione stessa di accanimento.

Andrés detesta il fatto di dovervi dipendere. Ha seriamente considerato di non ricorrervi in modo da accelerare il corso degli eventi, da essere lui a decidere come far andare le cose anziché lasciare che sia la malattia a muovere le pedine della scacchiera; ma poi ha pensato a Sergio, e a Martìn, e a quanto di loro poteva ancora avere nel tempo che le cure gli avrebbero concesso di guadagnare, e ha deciso diversamente.

Compie l’iniezione aggrappato a quella motivazione. Quando si sfila l’ago dal braccio e solleva il capo, trova Martìn intento a fissarlo con un'espressione imperscrutabile che sul suo viso fa l'effetto di una nota stonata in una composizione altrimenti perfetta. Martìn non si è mai preoccupato di indossare maschere, di costruire facciate dietro cui nascondere quel che è e ciò che sente.

Né lui né Martìn dicono nulla. Se ne stanno lì, l’uno di fronte all’altro, sospesi in un silenzio carico delle parole che Martìn si tiene dentro e che Andrés si ostina a non voler ascoltare.

“Li hai ricontrollati?”

Martìn si riscuote, come se la voce di Andrés lo avesse strappato a un sogno a occhi aperti. Lancia un’ultima occhiata alla siringa, poi pianta gli occhi dentro a quelli di Andrés. La tristezza che gli impregna la voce trapassa Andrés come una lama affilata. “Erano giusti.”

“Strano.”

Il commento non sortisce alcun effetto. Passa un altro istante di totale immobilità e poi Martìn sembra sul punto di dire qualcosa - Andrés non sa se la prospettiva lo sollevi o lo spaventi; non sa se quella tattica stia sfiancando entrambi o sia l’unico baluardo che impedisce loro di crollare – ma alla fine se ne va immerso in un silenzio che si diffonde come una scia a ogni passo che compie.

*

Andrés ha avuto da Sergio tutto quel che aveva bisogno di ricevere da lui: appoggio, complicità, qualcuno che conoscesse le sue zone d’ombra e le accettasse senza dispensare giudizi o sermoni.

Da Tatiana ha avuto esattamente quello che aveva sempre richiesto a una donna: leggerezza, del buon sesso, l’ennesimo matrimonio tramite cui inscenare una parvenza di normalità che nemmeno gli interessava di ottenere.

Da Martìn ha avuto tutto, ma quello che si è concesso di prendere è poco e niente. Le storie di Andrés sono sempre state accessori con cui abbellire la sua esistenza; gli risultava inconcepibile la possibilità di averne una che esulasse da quella funzione, che si tenesse in piedi a lungo anziché crollare come un castello di carte abbattuto dal primo soffio di vento.

Questo prima di conoscere Martìn. Da quando lui è entrato a far parte della sua vita, Andrés ha cominciato a indugiare in fantasie che aveva sempre reputato prive di attrattiva, in pensieri che non aveva mai avvertito il bisogno di formulare. Ma non si era mai concesso di percorrere quella strada fino in fondo: non è programmato per una cosa del genere; non riuscirebbe a farla funzionare. Non sarebbe in grado di dare a Martìn quello che lui si impegna a donargli ogni giorno, di pareggiare le sue premure, di essere all’altezza del suo amore. 

Il passo successivo da compiere sarebbe stato quello di essere onesto con Martìn e invitarlo a farsene una ragione, ma se Andrés riteneva di non poterlo avere nel modo in cui avrebbe desiderato era anche sicuro del fatto di non volerlo perdere. Per questo, invece di allontanarlo, lo aveva legato a sé alle sue condizioni. Martìn, dal canto suo, lo aveva lasciato fare: si era reso cera liquida tra le sue mani e gli aveva permesso di dargli la forma più confacente ai suoi desideri e alle sue esigenze; aveva fatto sì che la situazione diventasse per lui estremamente complicata in modo che restasse semplice per Andrés. 

Andrés era stato abbastanza meschino da approfittarsene, ma non lo sarà tanto da tornare sui suoi passi proprio adesso che avere Martìn significherebbe condannarlo alla distruzione.

*

“Ha chiamato una clinica privata. Ha dato uno dei tuoi nomi falsi.”

Una delle prime cose a cui Andrés ha pensato quando ha ricevuto il verdetto dei medici è stata rintracciare un posto dove farla finita quando la sua vita non varrà più la pena di essere vissuta. Non si lascerà di certo dilaniare dalla malattia – non si lascerà morire davanti agli occhi di Martìn. Martìn non reggerebbe e lui non sopporterebbe di vederlo schiacciato da quel peso.

Dopo aver siglato l'accordo con la struttura, offrendo dati e documenti rigorosamente contraffatti, Andrés è stato colpito dall’idea dell’addio che sarà costretto a dare a Martìn. Si è immaginato di guardarlo un’ultima volta e dirgli _Vado a morire, Martìn: non voglio che tu mi veda mentre lo faccio; non voglio che sia l'ultimo ricordo che hai di me._ Sa che non avrebbe mai il coraggio di pronunciare simili parole guardandolo in faccia. Lo chiamerà quando sarà già in viaggio o più probabilmente si limiterà a inviargli un messaggio; gli lascerà un biglietto, magari, in modo da potersi illudere che scrivere di suo pugno equivalga in qualche modo a usare la sua voce.

Non è sicuro di quale sarà l’opzione su cui ricadrà la sua scelta, ma è certo del fatto che anche in quella circostanza, e per l’ultima volta, si comporterà con Martìn come il vigliacco che è sempre stato.

“Hai bisogno di cure in ospedale?”

“No” risponde Andrés, secco. Non può indugiare in quei pensieri davanti a Martìn. Non può permetterselo. “Ho solo bisogno che ci sbrighiamo.”

*

“Avevo ragione: i calcoli erano sbagliati.” Martìn non mostra di aver recepito il messaggio. Ormai, quel tavolo che era partito come base di condivisione è diventato un muro divisorio, una barriera che li tiene lontani l’uno dall’altro invece di unirli. “Non sei concentrato.”

Non ha alcun interesse a infierire su Martìn rimproverandolo, ma non può permettergli di lasciarsi andare. Può sopportare tutto, persino la morte posta come traguardo che si avvicina inesorabilmente, ma non di vedere Martìn perdersi a causa sua. Il suo genio non deve andare sprecato; la sua vita non merita di perdere di senso solo perché quella di Andrés si è miseramente accorciata.

“Mi hai sentito?”

“Ho altro per la testa.”

Se c’è una cosa che Andrés farà fino a quando la malattia non gli avrà prosciugato ogni residuo di energia, sarà lottare perché Martìn non finisca a fondo con lui.

“Vedi di fartelo passare.”

*

“Allora, li hai corretti?” 

“Sei un figlio di puttana.”

L’ingiuria è come una freccia imbevuta di veleno. Quando viene trafitto, Andrés si ferma e alza la testa, preso da uno stupore che non si concede di manifestare. Sul viso di Martìn è già scritta ogni risposta che si potrebbe cercare di fronte a una reazione come quella che ha avuto, così Andrés si rifugia in una domanda volutamente sbagliata, pensata non per ottenere una replica ma semplicemente per fargli da scudo. 

“C’è qualcosa del piano che non ti torna?”

“Non me ne frega un cazzo del piano” ringhia Martìn, con quel risentimento feroce che è la prima cosa che Andrés ha imparato ad associare a lui. È questo che Martìn gli è apparso sin da subito: un animale selvatico che non si lascia addomesticare. La facilità con cui ha concesso ad Andrés di farlo – di avvicinarlo e di impartirgli ordini, persino di decidere che indirizzo conferire alla sua vita - avrebbe dovuto rappresentare un campanello di allarme fin troppo eloquente. Lo ha fatto, in realtà, ma Andrés ha deciso intenzionalmente di ignorarlo: era troppo attratto dal potere che esercitava su Martìn, all’inizio, e poi è diventato succube di quello che Martìn ha acquisito praticamente senza volerlo, un potere basato sul senso di benessere e completezza generato dalla sua presenza e diventato presto una droga di cui Andrés non ha potuto più fare a meno. 

Non ha trovato nulla del genere in nessuna delle donne che ha avuto ed è sicuro che potrebbe cercare cento anni senza rinvenirlo altrove; è qualcosa che ha a che vedere con Martìn e con il modo in cui le loro anime riescono a mettersi in contatto e a comunicare, a parlare un linguaggio che è fatto di parole e nessi noti soltanto a loro.

“Come?”

Martìn getta le carte sul pavimento in un impeto di rabbia. Davanti a quel gesto, Andrés è attraversato da un fremito da cui non si lascia scuotere. È sempre stato così: più Martìn si scompone più lui resta impassibile, in una specie di gioco di contraltari a cui si è sempre imposto di giocare. La verità è che ha paura di dove lo condurrebbe, perdere il controllo davanti a Martìn; è per questo che ha bisogno di tenerlo saldamente stretto, di non cedere all’impulso che gli fa tremare il cuore e i polsi quando Martìn gli è vicino e tutto ciò che vorrebbe è allungare le mani quel tanto che basta a toccarlo. Non sa cosa accadrebbe, una volta abbattuto quell’argine, e sente che è meglio per entrambi non arrivare a scoprirlo.

“Cristo, Andrés: mi hai detto che _morirai_. Forse per te non ha importanza, ma io vorrei solo infilarmi in un jet e girare il mondo fino a trovare il medico che abbia la stramaledetta cura.”

“Non ci riusciresti.” Andrés vede l’espressione di Martìn rompersi di nuovo: questa volta le crepe sono profonde in un maniera che non lascia spazio alla possibilità di una ricomposizione. Andrés è terrorizzato da quella consapevolezza, così la scaccia per non doverla fronteggiare. “Non c’è una cura.”

È come se Martìn crollasse sotto il peso della rassegnazione. Andrés lo vede ricadere sulla sedia e nascondersi il viso tra le mani, soffiando contro i palmi un lungo respiro tremante.

Quel suono disperato è un segnale a cui Andrés non può non rispondere: si alza in piedi, dimentico del contegno e del distacco che si era imposto di mantenere, e raggiunge il punto in cui Martìn è sprofondato. Allunga una mano verso di lui, ma esita prima di poggiargliela sulla spalla. Ha paura di fargli del male anche con quel semplice tocco: riesce sempre a ferirlo nei modi più disparati e non si impegna quanto dovrebbe per evitarlo, ma adesso non sopporterebbe di arrecargli altro dolore.

Quando si decide a stabilire il contatto, Martìn trasalisce. “Non volevo nemmeno dirtelo” gli svela Andrés, ed è la prima cosa che si permette di dire senza effettuare alcun calcolo riguardo alle conseguenze, senza pretendere di usarla come schermo o come arma. L’ammissione porta Martìn a scoprirsi lentamente il viso. Gli occhi smunti con cui guarda Andrés sono pieni di lacrime e di un tacito invito a proseguire. “Non volevo costringerti a passare--- questo.”

“Mi dispiace” sputa fuori Martìn, la sua voce piena del pianto che si sta sforzando di trattenere. Andrés non sa a cosa si riferisca: se alla notizia appena appresa o allo sfogo a cui si è abbandonato. Nessuna delle due, però, si rivela essere la risposta corretta. “Io non--- Non posso. Non posso farcela senza di te.”

 _Sì che puoi_. Andrés si accorge di non esserne realmente convinto, così accantona il pensiero e serra la presa sulla spalla di Martìn. Soltanto quando vede le pieghe increspare il tessuto sottile della camicia che Martìn indossa si accorge della forza con cui sta stringendo. 

“Ascolta.” Andrés teme di non riuscire a comandare la propria voce. Per fortuna, a dispetto delle preoccupazioni, riesce a tenerla salda. “Non voglio che le cose cambino. Non voglio diventare qualcosa di diverso da quello che sono. Non voglio--- morire prima del tempo.”

Martìn inspira profondamente, e poi espira. Con quella sequenza, sembra riacquistare quel minimo di controllo che gli basta a tenersi tutto insieme e a non andare in pezzi. Per un momento, Andrés ha la tentazione di scostare la mano che gli tiene addosso e poggiarla a lato del collo di Martìn, di farla risalire fino a quando non sarà posizionata abbastanza in alto da potergli incorniciare il viso e fare da appoggio alla sua guancia; ma ha scelto molto tempo fa di rinunciare a questa opportunità.

“Non voglio che tu vada in giro per il mondo: voglio che portiamo a termine quello che abbiamo iniziato. Voglio che resti qui.” 

_Con me_. Non lo dice, ma è sicuro che il messaggio sia arrivato forte e chiaro alle orecchie di Martìn. Non si è mai preoccupato di nascondere certi sottintesi, di prestare il fianco e mostrare quello che Martìn desidera così disperatamente scorgere. Sa che non è giusto, perché le briciole per l’affamato sono una beffa più che un rincalzo, ma non riesce a farne a meno: il sentimento che prova per Martìn non ammette censure né limitazioni. L’unica cosa che Andrés si vieta è viverlo fino in fondo. “Per favore.”

La mano di Martìn va a coprire la sua e, per la prima volta, la prospettiva di non vivere più quella vita – la vita che condivide con Martìn - gli fa davvero paura.

“Va bene.”

*

“Ora va’ e curati la ferita. A volte la distanza è l’unico modo di trovare pace. In un modo o nell'altro, il tempo saprà come farci rincontrare.”

Andrés si preme il cappello sulla testa e se ne va, anche se ogni fibra del suo essere gli grida di restare.

È stato egoista per troppo tempo: è giunto il momento di fare ammenda.


End file.
